


Case of- Wait Why Were We Called Again?

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery, Roxas takes the lead, Sora tries to help, Team Bonding, Ventus is concerned, Violence, theres a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: When a mysterious Heartless is terrorizing Radiant Garden, a team of keyblade wielders are called to locate it and strike it down. But when another mystery presents itself they must find a way to solve both.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Case of- Wait Why Were We Called Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midlstrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlstrit/gifts).



> Happy birthday Midl! I actually owed you this one-shot like 6 months ago, just finished a couple of weeks ago, and am now passing it off as a present.

Radiant Garden had been experiencing some trouble lately. Heartless were showing up for seemingly no reason. Ienzo had called in for some Keyblade Wielders to try and find the Heartless. It only showed up at night and was much too fast for the guards to catch. As a result, the speediest party showed up: Sora, Roxas, and Ventus.

They had all come from different worlds and picked a spot to rendezvous. The ever-popular shopping district. While they were discussing strategy and places they think the creature would go, they were interrupted.

“Are you boys the investigation team?” an old lady asks in a frail voice.

Ventus was the first to respond, genuinely confused, “The what?”

“Do we _look_ like-” Roxas starts to sheer.

Sora shoves him aside lightly cutting him off, to enthusiastically say, “Yes we are!”

Both of the twins looked at him in shock. They had a job and it wasn’t whatever this woman wanted. 

“Oh, good!” the woman clasped her hands together, “The royal guard said they would send someone about my missing potions, but I never imagined they really meant it!” She rambled on word, oblivious to anything else.

“Er, alright ma'am, uh when did you notice the potions missing?” Sora tries to pry, feigning an official-sounding tone and puffing out his chest.

“Just this morning. They were there last night and now they’re gone!” she throws up her arms wildly in exasperation.

“Okay… was anyone in your shop before they went missing?” the brown-haired boy continues seriously.

“No, my shop wasn’t even open.”

Ventus finally decided he needed to step in, “Ma’am, what's your name?”

“Call me Gaea, dearie. I own _Le Sablier_ ,” she gestures to the shop they were standing in front of. 

She walks to her front door, “I’ll be here if you need me.” Opening it, she walks in the building, disappearing from view.

“Sora, why did you tell her we would investigate?” Roxas complains.

“Yeah, we’re already looking for a Heartless,” Ventus adds.

“I don’t see a reason we can’t do both,” Sora defends himself. “We can split up and ask around for information about these events.”

“But we’re a party, we’re-” Ventus turns but Sora is already running away. “-supposed to stay together…”

“C’ mon, Ven, we’ll investigate together.”

“Thanks, Roxas, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’ll be better if we do anyway, otherwise people are going to wonder why a boy changed clothes and asked the same questions.”

His twin laughs brightly, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

===

Sora didn’t find much on his own and ended up just finding Roxas and Ventus. He was pouting but also secretly happy that splitting up didn’t work. They scour the entirety of the main town and even look in the… more shady parts of the world.

“I don’t like this…” Ventus starts saying as he stops walking, “this wasn’t here last time I visited.”

Sora looks around, “That’s because it didn’t _exist_ ten years ago,” he turns to Ven, “This is where I fought lots of Heartless’.”

Squinting Roxas stops when he reaches Sora and places a hand on his shoulder while looking down in mock sorrow, “We fought Demyx here.”

“Aw, man don’t remind me!”

Chuckling a little, Roxas reaches up and ruffles the other's hair. “It wasn’t fun for me either.”

“HEY!” the brown-haired teen complained while trying to fix his hair. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to get that this spiky?”

Ventus laughs before interjecting, “I happen to know that you rolled out of bed looking like that.”

The butt of the joke erupts into giggles, “Okay, okay just don’t tell Kairi.”

They made their way to the Dark Depths, where Cloud and Sephiroth fought and disappeared. Nothing had changed since then. Villains Vale still stood out in front of it. This was the part of the world that the others had not gotten to yet. 

They didn’t expect anyone to be here. So when a dog ran through the way they had come, they were puzzled, to say the least. The black mountain of fur piled on top of Ventus in particular. The poor boy could only let out a quick, “Whoah!” 

“A dog!” Sora exclaimed while holding his arms out for the giant beast. 

This drew the animal to him immediately, he leaves Ventus on the ground and hops directly into Sora’s arms, knocking him down in the process.

Roxas watches the entire thing, noticing a person chasing after their new friend. He was pale, kind of lanky, with medium length jet black hair tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes.

“Amon,” he called. 

The large puppy immediately hops to Roxas and presses itself up against him. After that, it trots back its apparent owner.

“Hey,” the newcomer says after patting his dog on its side.

“Hey,” the only member of the party standing echos.

Ventus and Sora pry themselves up into standing positions, brushing the dust off of themselves. 

“You three aren't from around here, are you?”

“I’ll have you know, I was born here,” the former Nobody deadpanned.

Ventus and Sora cup their hands to their mouths, stiffening laughter. 

Deciding that was a joke, the other boy asks what they were doing here.

“We’re looking for Mrs. Gaea’s missing potions.”

At the sound of the elder lady’s name, the boy narrows his eyes, and his dog barks.

“Oh, really? And pray tell, where did the old hag misplace her stock?”

Everyone was quiet for a second. The air seemed heavy with tension. No one seems to know what to say. Ventus looks anywhere other than the boy. Sora furs his brows in confusion. Roxas holds a hand to his chin, contemplating. The stranger finally has to break the mood.

“Look, I don’t like her, she doesn’t like me. Hell, even Amon doesn’t like her. He barks at her every time she walks by,” he explains, sounding bitter.

“I-is that all you know?” Sora pouted.

“Afraid so,” with that the mysterious person walks away, their dog next to them.

===

With the sun hanging low in the sky, the trio sits on the edge of the cliff. To anyone, they appear to be enjoying a day out. However, each of their brains was working overtime. They had so little to actually go on. At this rate, they wouldn’t be able to figure out who took the potions or where the Heartless was before it became dark.

“Ughhh,” Sora groaned. “I thought this would be easier…”

His former Nobody looks at him, “Sora, you’re not equipped for investigations.”

“I knnnnoooww...”

“Ven, what do you think?”

Ventus was looking down into the large creature below them. “But… that means, the culprit is… the DOG!” he lifts up his index finger as he draws his conclusion confidently.

Roxas, who clearly wasn’t paying attention, pulled out a potion bottle and twirled it in his hand. “Yup, it was me. Wait, WHAT?”

The other boy shifts his eyes between the dog and his friend. “Roxas! IT WAS YOU? Why did you steal that old ladies merchandise?!”

“Because that's not an old lady,” he said exasperated. “At least, not while it’s without this,” he tosses the elixir up in the air and catches it, feeling quite proud of himself.

“How do you know?”

“Vani astral projected and told me,” Roxas tries to joke.

“I- what?”

“The dog always barks at that old lady. Don’t you think that’s strange?”

“Well, no, I didn’t,” his twin admits.

“But we _met_ the dog, he’s very friendly.” 

“Oh! I think I know what Roxas is getting at!” Sora finally pips in, excited.

“Really?” Ventus questions wearily.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, but seriously Roxas, _how do you know?_ ” his look-alike persists 

“I got here before you guys,” the boy in question started in a serious tone. “When I saw that dog, he pounced on me and then led me to _Le Sablier._ I looked into the window and I saw Gaea, but she had a dark tail behind her.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?!” Ventus half-shouts.

“She was right there, what was I supposed to say? We were surrounded by civilians!” 

“How did you get the potions?” Sora asks, genuinely curious.

“She left the door unlocked. I just walked in,” Roxas speaks in a monotone voice. “It really wasn’t exciting.”

No one talked for a while. Contemplating this new information. The sun was descending at a rapid pace now. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” Sora kicks his legs out.

“We’ll wait for dark,” Roxas replies. “Once the Heartless is in its true form, we can take it out.”

They got up, heading back into town. Once they reach _Le Sablier_ , the lights are on inside and it’s clearly still open. Ventus pulled at the handle, it opened without much effort. Roxas takes point while his twin and Sora flank him. The place appears empty, save for the bookshelves stocked with potions.

The Nobody looks at his back up and points two fingers at his eyes then out to the shut door right in front of them. Both Sora and Ven exchange concerned looks. Roxas repeats his motion and both of his buddies shrug while making odd confused gestures.

Finally, giving up on being subtle, Roxas marches to the door. and kicks it in. The door flies off its hinges and bangs to the floor with a thud. Sora and Ventus rush in after their impatient friend. 

There stood Gaea, covered in purple-black mist. She turns to reveal her gold-eyes with a slit in the middle. Opening her mouth inhumanly wide, she screams; signifying the beginning of a battle. The sound of glass shattering fills the air as she bashes violently through the window, shards flying behind her. Roxas puts his arms up to cover his face. Sora casts reflect around them just before the sharp pieces could hit any of them. Fully changing, Gaea continues her charge to the outer plaza.

“Let's go!” Roxas shouted, hopping out of the broken window. The others follow him.

===

The moon hangs in the sky ominously, as clouds pass in front of it. The town was completely empty. The monstrous form of Gaea looked far more human than it had any right to. Just wildly contorted, and discolored. It’s long, ash-colored limbs swung idly as if waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

Roxas arrives on the scene first, standing in the middle with Sora and Ven falling in on his flanks a few seconds later. 

Gaea looks directly at the three wielders. Her eyes fully orange, her face, sunken in and bony ashen. She points a bony finger at them and screeches once again, throwing her head back in the process.

The three teens summon their Keyblades and get into their battle stances. Sora runs to the left and Ven darts to the right. Roxas stays in position, Gaea’s eyes remain fixed on him. 

As she closes in on him, Roxas rushes in with Oathkeeper prepared to block while Oblivion sinks into her shoulder, darkness shot from the wound. The Heartless furious eyes wavered, as he remains still and glares into its eyes coldly. 

Sensing something from its left side, it turns and swats its long black nails at it, dragging Oblivion down its chest in the process. Sora pulls up Kingdom Key just in time to block her blow, the force knocks him back, giving Roxas time to stab Oathkeeper into the Heartless’ foot.

It screams from frustration and pain. With both of Roxas’ keys embedded inside it, it moves its whole body and flings him to the left, exactly when Ventus was making his move.

Roxas lets go of his blades out of shock, all Ventus can see is his back as Roxas crashes into him, the sheer force causes him to drop his blade as well.

Admiring her work, the Heartless begins stepping back, preparing to flee. Abruptly it turns and shoves itself straight into Sora, more precisely Soras outstretched keyblade. His wide eyes meet hers for a second before she melts and dissipates into the air. The only sound was Roxas’ weapons chattering to the ground.

Roxas looks up just in time to see the last of her fading away, Ventus groans under him, “Can you lemme up?”

With some difficulty, Roxas sits up, behind him, Ventus does the same. Sora is still not moving. Pushing himself up, Roxas rushes over to him. 

“Sora? You good?” he asks tentatively, reaching out slowly to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“I...” Sora starts hopelessly.

Ventus walks up to him, “You got her buddy,” he says comfortingly. 

“You what?” Roxas prompts, wanting Sora to finish his original thought.

“I…” he takes a deep breath and looks up, eyes wild. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT WAS THAT EASY,” his screech rings through the empty square.

Ventus and Roxas exchange looks of concern. 

“Did they even need us!?” he continues before pulling out his phone and lets Ienzo know that their beast was really easy to kill and gone.

“What did he say?” Ventus asks, peering over Sora’s shoulder.

“He just sent a smiley face,” Sora shows him the phone.

Roxas shoves himself into the shot. Tilting his head to the side, he squints an eye, more annoyed than confused that Ienzo didn’t actually say anything. 

“What do you wanna do now?” Ventus questions, crossing his arms.

After glancing at each other for a hot minute they all chorus, “Ice cream!”

Looking around Sora decides to point out the obvious while pouting, “No place is open at this hour.”

Growling, Roxas makes their gummi ship visible to the naked eye again, “It is morning somewhere!”


End file.
